objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Undhee
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Lol-a-contestant (Lol-a-pig BFDI(A) Version) pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 15:58, February 18, 2016 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! Chill Not trying to make you mad... --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 03:14, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Currently I can't join the chat because i'm at school and I can't go in chat with the phone, i'll join when school will be over. Illuminati is the best (talk) 08:29, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Editing others' user page Don't edit others' user pages. It's theirs, not yours. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:19, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :Aaand My First Warning, I Promise I Will Never Editing Others' User Page. I'm Sorry. Undhee (talk) 14:25, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Country-related things Please tone it down a bit, it's not a COUNTRY FANONPEDIA, it's the OBJECT SHOWS FANONPEDIA. So if possible, maybe you'd just tone it down? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 14:10, June 24, 2016 (UTC) :But thats the Top 10. Also Not Trying to Make You Mad. Undhee (talk) 14:22, June 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Even though it's Top 10, it's still not allowed. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 23:20, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Thuyenthegreat (talk) 14:02, June 29, 2016 (UTC) HELLO YOU INTERACTED WITH ME IN CHAT BUT I DIDNT REPLY HELLO HAVE WE FORMALLY MET Thuyenthegreat (talk) 14:02, June 29, 2016 (UTC) o mai gahd why did you remove roblox noob in object school PranksterGangster (talk) 08:46, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Because.... Why Not? Undhee (talk) 08:48, July 3, 2016 (UTC) k PranksterGangster (talk) 08:49, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Spam Warning Cut down the spam please.OC Battle:Save goiky isnt"Spam this page all you want" Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 04:03, July 7, 2016 (UTC) He spammed? I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 05:47, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Four comments in less than 3 minutes, 1 of them are valid, rest are spam. 06:40, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 06:44, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, I Will Not Do It, And Please BTT's Camp OCBSG, The Name is UEFA Euro 2016 Logo, Not UEFA Logo. Undhee (talk) 08:51, July 7, 2016 (UTC) User:PranksterGangster His comments and attitude might be annoying, but, but most of his edits aren't. I know you are mad at him, but please don't just revert his edits for no good reasons. Try to look at the edit, rather than just the summary next time. 06:57, July 10, 2016 (UTC) ''Permission to edit Dress, Skirt and GO-JEK Logo: The Game'' Can I edit Dress, Skirt and GO-JEK Logo: The Game? Because on June 29, I didn't get your permission to edit that and I was blocked. 2003 12:25, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :Okay Okay. Undhee (talk) 20:04, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi Can I get a logo from you?--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 14:38, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :You're back on my Talk Page, But Sure! Undhee (talk) 20:04, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Announcement OC Popularity Vote 2 ended, but the next episode of Kingdom of Goiky will be released tomorrow. Get ready. I'm so excited! I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 08:27, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Can you remake Skirt's body? She's a pleated skirt and the asset she has is not showing that.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 21:15, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Undhee (talk) 15:19, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks... But I like my old one better.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:07, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Okay, Thanks! Undhee (talk) 15:19, July 25, 2016 (UTC) New Pose and Body Undhee, go look at your Rede Globo page to see my new pose and body just for you. Braixen, just Braixen. (talk) 18:17, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Wow Despite everything I said, I still get 9 strikes on that thread. I will only see them as 1, despite what you'll say, because that's the same you did for me. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:44, August 7, 2016 (UTC) And yes, I am pretty damn salty right now Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:49, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Capitalized Letters Why do you capitalize letters? Example: "This is Good for You." instead of "This is good for you." Michael Jackson 16:14, August 12, 2016 (UTC)